Honeymoon in Tel Aviv
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: how tony fell in love with ziva


**HONEYMOON IN TEL AVIV**

**BY KAT A. FONELL**

**READ AND REVIEW**

When I first laid eyes on Ziva when she walked through those doors at N.C.I.S. I knew that she was the woman I was going to marry. It wasn't just because she was the most attractive woman I have ever seen, with her wavy brown hair tied back in a pony-tail, and her chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. She had walked over to my desk and I knew she was from Israel, "At yafa," I stated.

She smiled a gorgeous smile, she has perfect teeth and she spoke in the most calming and mature voice I have ever heard, "You speak Hebrew?"

"No not really I only know how to say your beautiful," she giggled, "I am very special Anthony DiNozzo, and what is your name?"

She shook my hand, "My name is Ziva David."

"Well that's a pretty name what does it mean?"

"Brilliance, and your name means?"

"Worthy of praise..."

She laughed, "OK I will keep that in my mind."

I grinned, "Hey would you like to go out for a drink with me after work?"

"I would love to Anthony."

"Call me Tony, Zi."

"Alright, Tony..."

Ziva and I went out for drinks after work for every night, to get to know each other, until two weeks later. I had asked her out to dinner at a restaurant, that was known for its Italian and Jewish food, called A Taste of the World. About halfway through our dinner, me with the Spaghetti and meatballs and her with the Z'roa which is like chicken, I got down on one knee and said, "Ziva Abrahana David will you marry me?" then I added before she could answer, as what Maggie Carpenter said in runaway bride, "Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some time, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me."

She had tears in her eyes and said, "My dearest Anthony, I would love to marry you, as no one has ever said something so kind to me, now Tony kiss me kiss me as if it were the last time."

"Oh babe you know your movies."

"Come here stud," I walked over to her and as everyone in the restaurant was staring at us we kissed in the middle of the restaurant, and everyone clapped. In two weeks time we were married and on our way to Tel Aviv for our honeymoon. The reason we decided to go to Tel Aviv for our honeymoon was partly because Ziva was from there and also I wanted to see where my baby came from. As we got off the plane, me in a tuxedo and her in a white dress, I took her hand and our driver grabbed the bags and placed them in a limo. We got into the back of the limo and I noticed as we were kissing that the limo was going in the opposite direction of the hotel. As we broke the kiss I said, "Hey Zi... where we going?"

"Well darling, first of all I already have a place here as I used to live here, and second my father wants to meet you."

"The director of Mossad?"

"The one and only."

"Ok babe if you insist."

"I insist," I smiled and we kissed again until we noticed the limo driver stopped in front of this beautiful complex it looked like a mansion. "Zi what it this place?"

"Well this is my place also it is my father's its big though so do not worry the walls... are almost sound proof. Now come on I think my father is in the study and he wants to speak to you." As I was led into the giant house and was pulled down the end of the wooden floored hall to where a light shined through the bottom of the door and she said, "Go on in hon, I will come get you in five."

"Wait you're not coming in."

"No I am not silly he wants to speak to you, do not worry he does not bit, now go on," she gently pushed me in the room. An older man sat at a desk writing, "Ah you must me Anthony DiNozzo,my daughter had told me much about you, take a seat." I took a seat across from his desk.

"What is this about director, sir?"

"Please call me Eli or dad, we are family now Tony."

"Ok Eli..."

"I just wanted to welcome you to the family and to let you know that if you ever hurt her and if I find out I will find you and do ten times worse then what you did to her."

I opened my mouth to speak when thankfully my wife walked in, "Daddy I had told you to play nice."

"I am why do not you go to bed you had had a long flight, and Tony remember what we had talked about."

"Yes... dad." Ziva led me down to the opposite end of the house, wow I didn't know a house could actually be this big. She led me up the stairs and into a room with blue walls, she locked the door and I said, "Finally, and Zi one question what's with the mirror on the ceiling?"

"Come on Tony I like to watch, and plus this could be fun." I smiled my DiNozzo smile and we attacked each others lips. As we were kissing I some how managed to get her on the bed with her head on the pillows. I was on top of her barely sitting on her mid section and I was removing my shirt and with her still lying down we some how managed to get her dress off. I got up only for a second to remove my pants and socks and shoes, then I was back on top of her attacking her lips and sliding my hand down her tan body and into her underwear, and her hands found my cock inside my boxers all ready hard and standing at attention. I slid my boxers down, my lips never leaving hers then I ran my fingers along her tanned body and I kissed her down her neck, and I removed her black laced underwear, I held them up, "I didn't know these were Mossad issue."

She chuckled, "They are not, now come on baby stop admiring my underwear and kiss me." I took her up on her request and I kissed her my tongue parting her lips and started to explore. Still kissing her I grabbed a hold of my length and pressed it against her tight, wet opening and entered slightly. I wrapped my arms around her and still with my tongue exploring her mouth, I moved back and forth several times easing my way into her until I thrust myself all the way inside her and she gasped inside of my mouth, I waited until she got used to my size before I really started thrusting. I moved slow at first because since it was our honeymoon and our first time really making love and not just a quickie in the back seat of the car, we wanted to make this one really count. We were still kissing passionately, barely coming up for breath. I was thrusting in and out of her slow and gentle at first and she was moaning into my mouth and I was groaning into hers. "Come on Tony, do me hard and fast." I smiled into her mouth, not saying a word, I started to move my hips in a fast and hard humping motion. My balls slapping against her and my cock slick with her wetness. I thrusted myself into her ten more, hard times and we both came and we were lying in each others arms under the sheets, her head resting on my stomach. "I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"And I love you Ziva DiNozzo." After she had fallen asleep lying on my stomach and I ran my fingers through her long wavy hair and I soon followed falling asleep listening to her soft breathing.


End file.
